


Enchant Me

by chiakitea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiakitea/pseuds/chiakitea
Summary: Requested by @Jay The Feather on Voltron Amino:Keith is a witch and works at a nearby witch shop for other witches and interested humans. After befriending a certain shop visitor that always looks around without buying anything, a certain day comes when said visitor buys a potion with the intent of giving it to his girlfriend.To simplify, things don't go as planned.





	Enchant Me

Keith's eyes were narrowed slightly in concentration as he poured the last bit of the sleeping tonic into a small bottle. He thoroughly examined the color, its smell, and texture for a long moment before ultimately deeming it perfect.

"Done.." 

Keith breathed out an audible sigh of relief after making sure that the bottle's cork was both tightly and correctly inserted. The dark-haired witch turned his back on the counter on which countless herbs and a decently-sized cauldron were located, in favor of the numerous shelves filled to the brim with other tonics, potions, and such. 

Years of organizing things into their proper places made it a lot easier to know which of the shelves the tonic belonged to.

Right next to the section for hallucinogenics were where the narcotics were found.

Keith reached up towards the correct shelf but found himself with a bit of a problem in terms of height. He let out a groan of irritation and glanced to his sides for possible leverage, but the bottle had already been taken from him and set down in its intended place with an audible clink. 

Keith flinched when he realized there was a body directly behind his. He turned towards the intruder, almost attacking the other until he truly processed who it was.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that?!" Keith huffed, turning away from the offender that didn't, in the tiniest bit, look sorry. 

Sapphire eyes with golden specks sparkled in amusement as their owner laughed. "I know, I know..It's just, your..face..it was priceless!" The intruder's words came out breathlessly from the force from which he was laughing.

Keith rolled his eyes, but the small smile on his face betrayed his true feelings. Even if that was the case, that didn't stop him from continuing to feign annoyance. "Lance, I swear to God. Try that the next time you come here, and I'll make sure you take in a potion that makes you smell like a sewer. Well, not that you need it." Keith gave him a haughty smirk before walking back to the counter.

Lance gasped and placed a hand against his heart. He gave Keith a glare, though it held no malice. More like playfulness, really. "How dare you? I don't deserve this kind of treatment. I am a customer, and to not only threaten me, but also insult me? I should get this place shut down, Mullet." 

The witch snorted at the empty threat, looking up and placing a hand against his hip expectantly. "Are you here to get the usual green tea leaves?"

Keith's eyebrows raised in faint confusion when Lance became uncharacteristically bashful and fidgety. Was he..okay?

"Actually, I was wondering if I could something ask about something else? Um..I wanted to ask where the bottled spells are?"

The shorter male was still puzzled but pointed his finger towards the direction where such things were found.  

As Lance went to go look around, Keith leaned against the back of the main counter. He rested his cheek against the palm of his hand, mindlessly twirling a lavender. He, much to his slight exasperation, found himself pondering about the very same person that he had been attending a few seconds before.

Lance was a bit of a "regular" of sorts to the shop. When he first started visiting, the guy would constantly loiter about the place for long periods of time before ultimately leaving. Although this did irritate Keith to a (very large) degree when he finally noticed, the real trigger was that he always left empty-handed.

At first, Keith had assumed that the visitor was just trying to make sure that everything was of only the "highest quality" and such before reaching a decision. It took four consecutive visits before Keith was completely sure that he wasn't just being paranoid about the whole situation. 

It was during the fifth visit that the witch had finally confronted him about it. Lance, in response, had ended up purchasing a bottle of green tea leaves. Although it had still left Keith annoyed, the annoyance was now considerably less than before. At least Lance's visits weren't completely pointless anymore.

Incidentally, this was the first visit in which the two actually conversed. Lance's jabs concerning Keith's hair alongside Keith's sarcasm made for an interesting dynamic made up of a lot of teasing and sassy remarks. While the two got along surprisingly well, there were always two things that bothered Keith about Lance. 

One: What was is it about their personalities that made them get along so well? They were complete opposites on the spectrum. Keith didn't even normally like being around people. It got too awkward, too forced. He was usually content with isolation and quiet. So what is it about Lance that just makes him feel so at ease?

Two: Was Lance a-

"-re you there? Hello?"

Keith jumped in slight bewilderment when his train of thought was broken by a hand waving in front of his face. His face flushed a light pink in embarrassment. He scowled and crossed his arms grumpily when he noted the small, amused smirk on the other's face.

"Did you get what you were looking for?"

All of the sudden, it was as if a button had been pressed. Lance's smirk was instead replaced with a nervous smile and shy nod. The taller of the two placed a bottle on the wooden counter.

There, in a pastel pink bottle labelled "Agápi" was a love potion. A premium one too, so the effect would last for a much longer time.

There was a pause. 

Keith gave the bottle a long, hard stare before shifting his gaze to Lance. He looked at him with an unreadable expression.

In response, the brunet began to play with his fingers and looked anywhere but directly at the witch. Keith stayed quiet for a moment longer before chuckling quietly. He shook his head in bemusement.

"Well? Aren't you going to pay for it? Or do I have to kick you out of my shop?"

"Oh!" Color finally came back to Lance's face when he realized that Keith wasn't, in fact, going to question nor judge the reasons for which he picked a love potion to buy. A relieved smile tugged at his lips at the realization. 

"Thank you." After the potion was purchased, Keith waved off the words of gratitude. He watched as Lance left the shop, potion in hand.

While the witch knew the true meaning behind Lance's words, he couldn't help but wonder who exactly the potion was for. The person must be pretty important to get out such a reaction from the normally playful and flirty other..

For some reason, that just didn't sit well with Keith..

Shaking his head at the odd thought, Keith glanced at the clock inside of his workroom. 

2 PM. 7 hours left until his shift ended.

It was going to be a long day.


End file.
